Isekai Shokugeki
by Trace Carter
Summary: This is a collection of short segments detailing what the Restaurant to Another World series would be like if some of the Shokugeki no Soma characters cooked in Nekoya.
1. Intro

**Isekai Shokugeki**

 **Hello and welcome. Thank you for visiting this fanfic. I watched the first few episodes of Restaurant to Another World and suddenly wanted to write a fanfic for the topic.**

 **Therefore, I emailed the higher ups and got a new category added to the site for this story. Enjoy.**

 **Note: This will likely be a lot of one-shots with no real directed plot. It's just meant to give an interesting, lighthearted change of pace.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

In a small shopping district in Tokyo, there exists a small Western Restaurant named Nekoya. The establishment is known all throughout the area for the exquisite food cooked by the establishment's Master, and when said man hired several teens to work in the kitchen and on the floor, the quality of the meals served shot through the roof.

However, what many people don't know, is that the restaurant has an interesting and amazing secret. Every week on Saturday, the front door of the establishment would become a bridge between our world and realms of faeries and fantasy, allowing beings that are normally only found in fantasy novels and fairy tales to enter the restaurant and enjoy the meals cooked by the chefs.

xXsceneXx

"Thank you for coming," said a girl with blue hair as she bowed toward a Knight that was walking out the door in full armor, "please visit next day-of-Satur."

Once the man had left, she turned back and headed to check on the full house of customers that had come to try the amazing dishes cooked by the chefs of Nekoya. There happened to be a party of seven arriving from the desert towns, so the staff was working extra hard to make sure all the food got to where it needed to be.

"Oi Megumi," called a female voice from the kitchen, "I have the Mince Meat Katsu for William-san ready and Hayama just finished Fluegel-san's Curry Rice."

"Hai," said the now named Megumi as she rushed back to the kitchen, "I'll be right there."

Tadokoro Megumi, the blunette was a bit of a wallflower, but she stepped up to the roll of Waitress in order to help keep up with the rush of customers that visited the Western Restaurant. While she mainly worked on the taking customer orders, the staff all agreed that she was the best among them in terms of making dishes, mainly seafood ones, that gave you a happy feeling.

Inside the kitchen hard at work, were the teen chefs of Nekoya and the restaurant's master. Standing in front of a grilling station was the girl that had called out to Megumi, a blond with tanned skin clad in a chef's uniform that hugged her curves with a butcher's knife in her hand.

This was Mito Ikumi, known in Nekoya and the surrounding district as the 'Meat Master' because of her skills in cooking and preparing dishes that revolved around meat. She was currently cooking up a large slab of beef, which was to be made into stew for later.

"Mito-san," said Megumi as she walked in, "Hayama-san."

"Right," said Ikumi, "here's the Mince Meat Katsu. Hayama where's that curry?"

"It's almost done," said a tanned male with white hair tied in a ponytail that was wearing a black version of the chef outfit, "just needs the final touch."

The teen sprinkled some spices into a pot of curry and ladled it over a plate of rice before handing it to Megumi, "Done."

"You always have to have things perfectly, Hayama," chuckled a teen with red hair tied back by a white headband.

"Shut up, Yukihira Soma," muttered the now named Hayama.

Akira Hayama, a young teen born with an acute sense of smell that he harnessed into a powerful asset in his cooking. He specialized in spices of all kinds and dishes like curry were his forte, as he exercised his talents to bring new life to the dish via intricate combinations of seasonings and flavors.

The other teen, the redhead, Yukihira Soma, was sort of a jack-of-all-trades in the kitchen. He occasionally helped Megumi on the floor, but spent a lot of his time assisting in the kitchen, whipping up amazing dishes that would leave the patrons speechless.

"Calm down, both of you," said a blond as he used a strange crescent knife to chop dough into noodles, "we're in a professional kitchen, so let's behave like the pros we are."

"Aldini's right," said Mito, "we were lucky that the Master agreed to hire us full time. We are only kids after all."

Takumi Aldini, the restaurant's resident expert in Italian cuisine. He contributed many dishes to the menu utilizing his skill and knowledge. He was quite adaptable and even recreated a few Japanese dishes with Italian principles.

"You and Takumi need to lighten up Nikumi," said Soma as he cooked some food on the stove.

"I told you not to call me that, Yukihira," growled Mito as she began to chop up a leg of beef.

Thus was the life of the staff of Nekoya. The teens had fights on occasion, but they were all good friends deep down. Together with the Head Chef, they ran Nekoya on weekdays as a restaurant for the masses and on Saturdays, they worked to satisfy the eclectic group of patrons that visited from the Other World.

 **Well, that's it for the intro chapter. The rest will likely be linked one-shots based on the chapters of the light novel and the anime episodes.**


	2. 1st Course: Mincemeat Katsu

**Isekai Shokugeki**

 **Sorry about the shortness of the intro chapter, and thank you to all that have given this new category a look and have read my story so far. Isekai Shokudo is a new anime, but it has existed for a while as a Light Novel and Manga, so I'm hoping that all of you like how I write here.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **First Course: Mincemeat Katsu**

It was bright and early Saturday morning that the staff of the Western Restaurant Nekoya arrived to set up shop for the day.

"Oi, morning Tadokoro, Nikumi," said Soma as he saw the two girls walk up to the shop.

"Good morning, Soma-kun," said Megumi as she and Ikumi walked up.

"Takumi's already inside with Hayama," said Soma, "we should get set up for the main rush. It is Saturday after all."

The two girls nodded and the three of them headed inside to get changed into their uniforms. Once the group had changed and washed up, they quickly helped the master to clean the kitchen and the dining area so that it would be ready for the stream of customers from the other world.

"You gonna be helping as a server again today, Tadokoro?" asked Ikumi as she cleaned off one of her butcher's knives.

"Well," said Megumi, "we have been short on staff, but Soma-kun volunteered to help out today so I could work in the kitchen."

"That's nice of him," said Ikumi.

"It's pretty much like working at Yukihira's back home," said Soma.

The group of young chefs once studied together at an elite culinary academy, grouping together as the Jewels Generation, a group of the best students in that year, but near the end of their first year, several drastic changes happened and, because the Jewels fought against this new regime, they were ejected from the school in the form of an extended training trip to this small town. In fact, if they hadn't found Nekoya, they would have been in a bit of a pickle.

"Morning," said the master as he walked in, "everyone ready for the rush today?"

Getting nods from the youths around him, the man started handing out assignments to the teen chefs. He had to admit, with them around, the quality of the food he served had gone up, and he happily accepted their help in dealing with the crowds. Especially the ones on Saturday.

xXsceneXx

For an Adventurer that chose the life of a Treasure Hunter, life could be quite dangerous at times. However, the risks were certainly worth the rewards. Treasure Hunter Sarah Gold understood this fact quite well, and it was the reason she was now venturing through a set of old mining tunnels, following notes left by her late grandfather that hinted at a great treasure that the old adventurer had kept secret.

"I should be getting close," said Sarah as she rounded a corner of the tunnels, coming face to face with a group of angry monsters that wielded makeshift spears.

The creatures charged at the Adventurer, forcing her to draw her dagger and retaliate. Sarah dodged several thrusts from their weapons before cutting down one monster and disarming another by slicing through the shaft of its spear. She finished by stabbing the creature with her knife and using the fallen monster's spear to impale the final attacker.

Climbing to her feet, Sara cleaned off her knife and walked over to an inconspicuous piece of the stone wall and gripped one of the mine's torches, pulling the torch downwards to reveal it to be a hidden lever, causing the wall to slide to the side. Sarah stepped into the secret room and gazed upon a wooden door standing on a small island in a shallow lake.

"This is the treasure?" Sarah said in surprise as she approached the door.

Cautiously, she opened the door and jumped back upon hearing a bell jingle, thinking that a trap had been sprung. It was then that a male voice cut through her tense state.

"Welcome to Restaurant Nekoya," said a male teen with red hair wearing a black and white suit, "feel free to find a table and we'll be right out with a menu."

"Restaurant?" asked a dumbfounded Sarah, "What is this place?"

"This is a Western Restaurant," said the teen, "my name is Soma Yukihira and I'll be your server today. I don't know which door you came through, but this place is special in the fact that its door links to your world once every seven days on what you call the Day of Satur. We'd be happy to provide you with a good meal now that you're here."

Sarah thought about it and decided that she _was_ hungry and that was curious about this so called Western Restaurant, so she pulled up an empty chair and sat down. Soma quickly brought a menu out and handed her a glass of lemon water, getting a protest from the Treasure Hunter.

"Oi!" she yelled, "I didn't order any water."

"It's on the house," said Soma with a smile as he cleaned some of the other tables.

Shrugging, Sarah Gold sipped the cold beverage and marveled at the refreshing flavor before going over the menu again. Most of the dishes seemed quite foreign to her and she didn't want to order something she wouldn't like and be stuck paying for it, so it was by chance that she glanced to the side and saw the words 'Daily Special' written on a black slate hanging on the wall with a cheap price written below.

"Excuse me," said Sarah as she called Soma over, "but what is today's Daily Special?"

"Hmm," said Soma, "let's see, today's Nikumi's turn, so let me ask her what she decided to whip up."

Sarah watched as Soma headed into the kitchen calling this 'Nikumi's' name, getting a loud shout of protest in response, before he eventually returned with a grin.

"Well you're in for a treat," said Soma, "today's special is Mincemeat Katsu."

"Mincemeat Katsu?" mused Sarah, "I guess I'll give that a try then."

"Alright," said Soma before he headed back to the Kitchen, "One Mincemeat Katsu!"

"Got it Yukihira," yelled Ikumi as she quickly got to work.

As she waited, Sarah thought about her Grandfather's Journals and realized something. If this restaurant was the secret treasure that the legendary Treasure Hunter William Gold kept all this time, then could this place be better than all of the restaurants in the Royal City? Just the prospect made her mouth water.

Soma eventually returned with her order along with a roll and a bowl of some sort of soup. The Treasure hunter then eagerly dug into the meal and almost could not hold in a moan as the food brought her to new realms of culinary bliss.

Truly this was a treasure worthy of the Legendary Treasure Hunter.

 **And that's chapter 1. I hope you liked it and I hope it made you hungry.**


	3. 2nd Course: Ringo Risotto and Beef Stew

**Isekai Shokugeki**

 **Hello all. I'd like to give kudos to Flamarow for this chapter. I initially was going to base this series mostly off the light novels, but after talking with Flamarow, I came to the decision to bring in Kuro and Aletta from the manga/anime to have them interact with the group.**

 **Note: if you think pairing some members of the Shokugeki crew with Kuro and Aletta is a good idea, let me know.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Souma arrived at Nekoya early one day to help open up the shop, and was quite surprised to find the Master talking to a girl about his age with Ram horns coming out of her blond hair.

"Morning," said Souma as he walked in, "what's going on?"

"Ah, Souma," said the Master as he waved the teen over, "this is Aletta. She'll be starting work here as a waitress on Saturdays from now on."

"Well welcome to the team then," smiled Souma, "I bet Tadokoro will be pleased to have some help on the floor. Have you eaten anything yet?"

"Not really," said Aletta with a light blush as her stomach growled.

"Then let me see if I can whip something up," said Souma, "may I borrow the kitchen, Master?"

"Feel free," said the Master with a smile.

"Right then," said Soma as he tied his headband around his head, "breakfast coming up."

Aletta watched as Soma began to cook up some food in a pot on the stove, adding rice, and some sort of amber liquid while stirring constantly. A fruity smell soon began to fill the room as Soma threw some bacon into a pan to cook.

"So, what are you making?" asked Aletta as she glanced over Soma's shoulder.

"It's a refreshing breakfast dish that I created for my friends," said Soma as he peeled and diced several ambrosia apples while he fried some bacon on a pan and added some lemon juice to the pot, "it's a great way to start the day and it's quite lite and healthy too."

Soma soon placed a plate in front of the Demon girl with steaming risotto that had diced apples mixed in and bacon placed on top, "Apple Risotto, eat it while it's warm."

Aletta placed her hands together and bowed her head, "Oh god of demons, I thank you for providing my daily bread."

Soma chuckled as the demon girl picked up a spoon and scooped up some of the risotto and blew on it before placing the meal in her mouth. Hew eyes widened at the rush of flavors from the apples and the rice and she felt her body begin to wake up as the dish energized her.

"This is amazing," said Aletta.

"Heh," chuckled Soma, "it wasn't much."

The Demon Girl quickly and happily devoured the meal before leaning back with a contented smile.

"Well," said the owner, "how about you head upstairs and get cleaned up Aletta. I'll leave a change of clothes outside and then I'll explain some of your duties here."

The girl nodded and quickly headed upstairs, leaving Soma to help clean the dishes.

xXsceneXx

When the rest of the group arrived, they quickly introduced themselves to Aletta and helped explain how her duties at Nekoya would work, and Megumi was more than happy to help the demon girl with learning to be a waitress.

Soon, the rest of the restaurant patrons began to arrive, and the group was hard at work filling orders for the Day of Satur patrons. Aletta soon began to learn that each patron had a favorite dish, of which many of them sported a nickname, but they were always open to trying new variations from the teen chefs.

"Megumi-chan," said an old wizard named Altorius, nicknamed Pork Loin-Cutlet due to his love of that particular dish and the variations Ikumi created, "I see you have a new worker."

"Yes," said Megumi with a smile, "Aletta-san is starting with us today as a waitress. Please treat her well."

"Oi!" yelled a Lion-man, "I'd like another three Katsudon!"

"Ah," said Megumi, "Aletta-san, can you get that."

"Hai!" said the demon girl as she hurried to the kitchen.

The rest of the day continued to be quite busy and Aletta was forced to quickly learn how to take, memorize, and deliver the correct orders to each customer. Eventually, the final few customers left the restaurant and the staff took a moment to relax…all except for Soma and Ikumi though.

"Soma-san," said Aletta as she watched the redhead and the blonde work quickly to prepare several different cuts of meat, "what are you doing? Haven't all the customers left for the day?"

"Actually," said Takumi as he walked up, "there is one last patron that comes after all other diners have left."

"What kind of person is it?" asked Aletta.

"She is quite proud and a bit territorial," said Hayama, "she comes later to avoid any altercations with other diners."

Before Aletta could question any further, the door opened and a beautiful woman with tanned skin and red hair that had two black horns sticking out, walked into the restaurant wearing an expensive red dress.

"Welcome," said Megumi as the woman took a seat at one of the tables, "you'll be having your usual today?"

"Indeed," said the woman, "Beef stew if you will be so kind."

"If you would," said Megumi, "Soma-kun has come up with a new recipe for beef stew that he hopes you'd be willing to try. The first plate is free."

"Oh?" asked the woman, who was known in the other world as the Red Queen, one of the powerful dragon lords, "Then perhaps I shall give it a try."

Megumi placed a pitcher and a glass on the table, both full of iced lemon-water, and quickly headed back to the kitchen. The Red Queen sat at the table and sipped her drink for a while, and soon, Soma emerged holding a steaming bowl.

"One Yukihira Special Beef Stew," said Soma as he placed the bowl down.

"Well this is different," said the Red Queen as she looked at the dish.

In the center of the dish was a perfectly cooked cut of oxtail and surrounding it were several different types of meat, including tripe, skirt steak, and beef tongue, all sitting in a demiglace sauce with carrots and potatoes.

The Red Queen took some of the meat and sauce in her spoon and, upon placing it in her mouth, her eyes widened and she let out a sigh of contentment. The different cuts of meat had all been cooked in different ways, bringing out a unique consistency and flavor that the dish would never normally have. Added in with the tender, melt-in-your-mouth oxtail, the stew rose to a level of perfection that she had never tasted before.

"I must say," said the Dragon, "this is quite the masterpiece that you've concocted."

"Thanks," said Soma, "unfortunately though, it's not as easy to make, so the price will be higher if it earns a spot on the menu."

"Well," said the Red Queen, "I'll offer 10 gold coins for two more servings, and another twenty coins for a large pot of it instead of my usual."

"I'll go tell the Master," said Soma as he headed into the kitchen, leaving the Dragon to enjoy her stew.

' _It seems my treasure becomes even more grand,_ ' she mused as she ate more of her stew.


	4. AN

**So, I'm going to be slowly migrating my active stories to Archive of our Own. Please be sure to check me out at this new site.**

 **archiveofourown users/Trace_Carter/**


End file.
